


A very johnlockian Christmas

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Secret Santa, Teasing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due storie johnlockiane a sfondo natalizio. La prima decisamente più riflessiva, la seconda più comica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Serendipità

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RossKL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossKL/gifts).



> Scritte per la Lotteria Secret Santa 2013 del TCaTH e dedicate a RossKL
> 
> Prompt: Sherlock e John sanno che la loro è un'amicizia che va oltre ai canoni standard di "amicizia", ma nessuno dei due fa qualcosa per cambiare ciò (bonus: sono davanti al camino, fuori piove e si gela e una coperta avvolge entrambi).

John Watson non era mai stato un uomo che faceva grandi progetti per il futuro, viveva la vita giorno per giorno man mano che la stessa si dipanava davanti a lui; da ragazzo non si soffermava quasi mai a fantasticare su cosa avrebbe fatto da lì a dieci o vent'anni. La quotidianità, i problemi che avevano iniziato a gravargli sulle spalle (gli acciacchi di salute dei suoi genitori, i problemi di Harry con l'alcol) forse gli avevano impedito di gettare uno sguardo al domani, facendolo restare concentrato sull'oggi. La famiglia, il matrimonio, i figli restavano sempre concetti vaghi ed indefiniti nella sua mente: sì, ci sarebbero stati, probabilmente, ma più in là.   
E tuttavia, pur nella sua scarsa propensione ad immaginarsi il futuro, mai avrebbe pensato di ritrovarsi, la sera della vigilia di Natale inginocchiato in mezzo ad una macchia di ginestre rinsecchite dal freddo, non quell'anno.   
Non solo perché, circa dodici mesi prima, quella vaga idea di famiglia sembrava dover diventare concreta, ma anche perché la sera della vigilia circa il novanta percento della popolazione mondiale era impegnato in attività decisamente più liete del pedinare un uomo sospettato di traffico di reliquie sacre, forse l'unico elemento vagamente natalizio di quella situazione.   
Eppure eccolo lì, rannicchiato tra erba secca ed arbusti scheletrici al fianco di Sherlock.   
Quando era ricomparso, all'inizio dell'anno, passata l'inevitabile furia iniziale, dopo un paio di pugni ben assestati su quel viso arrogante, dopo gli insulti, John lo aveva perdonata, gli aveva chiesto di essere coinvolto di nuovo nei suoi casi e così era rapidamente giunto a un punto in cui aveva dovuto scegliere tra la vecchia vita e Mary, sua fidanzata da un paio d'anni, che scalpitava per avere un ruolo più ufficiale nella sua vita e che rappresentava, appunto, quella vaga idea di famiglia. Ma che probabilmente era destinata a rimanere tale, perché ogni volta che Sherlock balzava su un taxi per seguire l'autopattuglia di Lestrade su una scena del crimine e lui era a cena con Mary o in giro con l'agente immobiliare per scegliere casa, la sua mente era sempre altrove e questo non era giusto né onesto nei confronti della sua ragazza, né tantomeno di Sherlock.   
Così un pomeriggio si era risolto a parlarle.   
Mary non aveva capito, aveva sbattuto le palpebre, incredula ed erano passati diversi minuti prima che riuscisse ad articolare parola.   
"Io sono la tua fidanzata, lui è solo un tuo amico." aveva detto, illustrando così quello che per lei era l'unico ordine di priorità possibile, nonché quello che avrebbe dovuto essere per John.   
"Perché lui è solo un amico, vero?" aveva aggiunto, preoccupata dal prolungato silenzio di John.   
"Sì, certo." aveva affermato lui precipitosamente, aggiungendo che risolvere crimini con Sherlock gli avrebbe portato via tanto tempo, era un'attività piuttosto pericolosa e non lo avrebbe reso il compagno di vita attento e presente che lei meritava.   
"Allora smetti di frequentarlo." aveva insistito lei.   
"Non posso. Quello che faccio mi rende felice e se smettessi non lo sarei più. Vuoi vivere con un uomo infelice?"   
In quell'occasione non era stato del tutto sincero con Mary, temendo di ferirla, e nemmeno con se stesso, ma la situazione era già sufficientemente tesa e complicata, non era il momento di mettere sotto la lente del microscopio e dare un'etichetta alla sua amicizia con Sherlock.   
_"Più avanti_ \- disse a se stesso - _quando tutto questo sarà alle spalle e sarò più tranquillo."_  
Sempre ammesso che un rapporto particolare come quello potesse essere etichettato in qualche modo.   
Durante quel periodo Sherlock non lo aveva pressato: gli inviava un messaggio quando si prospettava un'indagine interessante, ma poi evitava di piombargli in casa o in ambulatorio per trascinarlo a trovare indizi in giro per la città. Non lo aveva forzato, aveva lasciato che fosse John a decidere cosa fosse meglio per lui, di modo che un domani non avesse rimpianti. Da primadonna capricciosa qual era, la cosa doveva essergli costata parecchio e John gli era grato.   
Alla fine il blogger si era riappropriato del suo ruolo di assistente del consulente investigativo con inaspettata facilità e le cose tra loro sembravano essere tornate esattamente come tre anni prima e così, contento di quel miracolo inaspettato, aveva evitato di fare ciò che si era ripromesso, ossia fermarsi a pensare se la sua amicizia con Sherlock potesse essere definita tale o se fosse qualcosa di più.   
Capiva perfettamente che non era normale dare il benservito alla propria ragazza solo per tornare ad essere il blogger del coinquilino più folle del mondo, ma ogni volta che provava a riflettere sul loro rapporto, trovava sempre qualche scusa per non farlo: una volta era la signora Hudson che portava la colazione o la cena, nonostante non fosse la loro domestica, una volta era Mycroft con i suoi casi di importanza nazionale, un'altra volta ancora qualche ex commilitone che lo chiamava per una rimpatriata.   
Procrastinare. L'ottavo dei vizi capitali. E John vi era immerso sino al collo, così si ritrovava ad ignorare tutti quei segnali che indicavano che quell'amicizia si stava evolvendo: lo sguardo che si soffermava troppo spesso sul suo coinquilino addormentato, sedersi più vicini di un tempo su taxi, ritrovarsi la sera attorno allo squinternato tavolo della cucina, anche se il più delle volte Sherlock non mangiava, ma portava il portatile a tavola e continuava a lavorare da lì.   
La verità era che riavere Sherlock, sentirsi nuovamente vivo era stato per John un regalo così inaspettato che adesso aveva paura di alterare quell'equilibrio.   
Ma per quanto avrebbero potuto trascinarsi ancora in quel limbo?   
Perché su una cosa Mary aveva avuto ragione: non si sceglie l'amicizia sull'amore.   
  
"Ancora nulla?" domandò, il fiato che si condensò in una nuvoletta fredda davanti al viso. Era una notte serena e la luna, sorta da poco dal mare, illuminava a sufficienza la spiaggia da permettere di tenere sotto controllo il parcheggio lì vicino.   
"Nulla." rispose Sherlock. Gli lanciò un'occhiata fugace e poi aggiunse "Mi spiace averti trascinato fin qui. Immagino non fossero questi i tuoi programmi per le feste."   
"Non ne avevo. E tu?"   
"No, nemmeno io."   
"Bugiardo. Ho visto l'invito che ti è arrivato da Mycroft."   
"Per una cena di gala all'Ambasciata francese? Preferirei trovarmi al Polo Nord."   
"Ci siamo già." borbottò il dottore, soffiando tra le mani chiuse a coppa davanti al viso, per riscaldarsi la punta del naso. Sherlock sembrò sul punto di spostarsi verso di lui, salvo poi trattenersi all'ultimo.   
"Cosa c'è?" chiese John.   
Sherlock scosse piano la testa prima di rispondere "No, niente."   
  
Ciò che John non poteva sapere era che, in quel momento, le riflessioni di Sherlock non erano dissimili dalle sue. Nemmeno Sherlock era mai stato molto interessato a pensare al futuro, ma sapeva dedurre quali conseguenze derivassero da una serie di azioni.   
Quando era tornato a Londra, John era fidanzato con Mary, viveva e lavorava assieme a lei: da questa serie di presupposti era logico dedurre che non sarebbe passato molto tempo prima dell'annuncio del matrimonio.   
Invece John, all'apparenza così normale eppure sempre imprevedibile, aveva disatteso completamente la sua ipotesi (non che la cosa gli dispiacesse, anzi...) e una mattina gli aveva mandato un messaggio in cui chiedeva quando sarebbe potuto tornare a vivere a Baker Street.   
La sorpresa era stata tale che si era leggermente bruciato il braccio con dell'acido nitrico che stava maneggiando.   
John era tornato ad occupare la sua vecchia stanza quella sera stessa; la separazione con Mary non doveva essere stata piacevole, ma non aveva aperto bocca in proposito e lui non aveva chiesto nulla, ancora troppo incredulo che John fosse seduto lì, nella sua vecchia poltrona.   
"A cosa stai lavorando adesso?"   
"Documenti riservati sottratti ad una agenzia assicurativa. Banale, un caso da quattro. Potresti risolverlo persino tu."   
John aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, esasperato, ma aveva storto le labbra in una smorfia divertita, a voler dire _"ecco, ricominciamo"_. E sì, avevano ricominciato con la loro singolare convivenza, con le indagini, con le sfuriate di John per i suoi esperimenti disseminati per casa ed era tutto così rassicurante, così inaspettato dopo tre anni di solitudine, che era assolutamente determinato a non rompere quel delicato equilibrio.   
Non era cieco: comprendeva che gli amici non accettano di buon grado di passare una serata di freddo all'addiaccio per catturare un criminale, non rompono un fidanzamento lungo due anni per tornare a vivere con un amico; e lui stesso era ben consapevole che i suoi sentimenti verso John (che teneva segregati e nascosti in un recesso inaccessibile) andavano oltre l'amicizia: in quei tre anni gli era mancato in un modo così forte da essere quasi doloroso.   
Riavere John al suo fianco tutto per sé, senza doverlo più dividere con Mary, era un miracolo e se lo sarebbe fatto bastare.   
  
"Ah! Direi che ci siamo." esclamò Sherlock, stirando le gambe quasi addormentate per via del freddo e della posizione scomoda.   
"Menomale." sospirò John, scaldando nuovamente le mani davanti al viso ed impugnò la pistola per ogni evenienza.   
Un furgoncino arrivò nel parcheggio di stabilimento balneare poco lontano, in quel periodo ovviamente deserto, e lampeggiò più volte con i fari abbaglianti in direzione di un piccolo promontorio che tagliava in due la baia. Dall'alto del promontorio qualcuno rispose facendo oscillare una torcia elettrica, poi indirizzò un altro segnale al di là del promontorio, in direzione del mare. Sull'acqua scura si accesero le luci di un peschereccio e poco dopo si udì il rombo di un motore fuoribordo.   
"C'è sempre qualcosa..." mormorò Sherlock con disappunto.   
"Cioè?"   
"Ero convinto che facessero lo scambio qui nel parcheggio, invece fanno approdare un gommone e poi si allontanano via mare. Ovvio. Che stupido, come ho fatto a non pensarci?"   
Illuminato dalla flebile luce della luna, dal furgone un uomo scaricò una valigia e si avviò lungo il sentiero che saliva lungo il promontorio.   
"E adesso?"   
"Seguimi!" disse Sherlock e prese a gattonare tra i cespugli, ma invece di seguire il ricettatore, si mosse in direzione della spiaggia.   
"Dove stiamo andando?"   
"Non possiamo seguire quell'uomo, il sentiero del promontorio è sorvegliato da due uomini oltre a quello che ha lanciato il segnale, ci scoprirebbero subito." Digitò velocemente un messaggio e poi ripose il telefono in tasca.   
"Io non ho visto nessuno."   
"Ma io sì. Taglieremo loro la strada passando sotto al promontorio prima che la merce venga caricata sulla barca."   
Il che voleva dire affrontare almeno cinque uomini, forse armati, ed improvvisarsi rocciatori su una scogliera resa scivolosa dall'acqua e dalle alghe in piena notte e con solo la luna e le stelle ad illuminare il paesaggio. Ciò nonostante, quando Sherlock si rialzò e corse in direzione del promontorio, John era subito alle sue spalle.   
"Di tutte le follie che abbiamo fatto - borbottò John con il fiato corto, mentre si aggrappava alla roccia per non scivolare - questa è la più folle di tutte, la più pericolosa e la più... bah... non so nemmeno come definirla."   
E quel pazzo scriteriato che si ritrovava come migliore amico ebbe pure il coraggio di accennare una risatina alle sue proteste, mentre anche lui lottava per rimanere in piedi e non scivolare nell'acqua che muggiva minacciosa poco sotto i loro piedi.   
"Muoviamoci John! - lo incitò con entusiasmo, nonostante fosse in difficoltà anche lui sulle rocce irregolari - Altrimenti ci scapperanno."   
"Ho forse l'aspetto di un granchio? Aspetta un attimo, non so dove mettere il piede, rischio di sfracellarmi e... DANNAZIONE!"   
John aveva calcolato che con un piccolo salto sarebbe atterrato su uno scoglio largo e piatto poco più in là, ma la luna scelse proprio quell'istante per nascondersi dietro ad una nuvola e sbagliò i calcoli; sentì il vuoto sotto di sé, ma subito un braccio lo afferrò tirandolo al sicuro.   
La luna rispuntò dalle nubi, gettando la sua luce su due figure in bilico su uno scoglio, così vicine da sembrare una sola e quando John alzò gli occhi su Sherlock, finalmente comprese fino in fondo.   
Comprese che non esisteva altra persona, uomo o donna che fosse, per cui avrebbe rischiato l'osso del collo in quel modo.   
Comprese che non avrebbe mai seguito nessun altro in una impresa così pazza.   
Comprese che in realtà non era mai stato seriamente in pericolo su quella scogliera, perché Sherlock era con lui e aveva allungato le braccia per afferrarlo e portarlo in salvo, preciso e sicuro come se avesse già letto quella scena su un immaginario copione e sapesse esattamente cosa fare.   
Comprese che, lasciando Mary per tornare a vivere con Sherlock, non aveva scelto l'amicizia sull'amore, aveva semplicemente scelto un amore più grande, così grande da non avere termini di paragone.   
Comprese che non voleva procrastinare ancora, che non voleva più restare in quel limbo.   
Comprese che quella era l'unica vita che voleva vivere e voleva viverla appieno.   
Serendipità. Una scoperta inaspettata fatta mentre si sta cercando altro.   
Quella rivelazione gli illuminò gli occhi e Sherlock percepì quel cambiamento: aveva allungato le braccia per afferrare un amico ed impedirgli di cadere e d'improvviso stringeva a sé molto di più: un uomo innamorato, un compagno, l'unico che avesse mai voluto al suo fianco.   
Peccato solo per il pessimo tempismo.   
"John... i trafficanti..." Sherlock abbassò gli occhi e parve volersi scusare per averlo fatto tornare con i piedi per terra e gli strinse più forte il braccio.   
"Va bene, andiamo."   
Mentre scendeva dal promontorio sulla più rassicurante sabbia della spiaggia, John pensò con indulgenza che non sarebbe stato Sherlock Holmes, se avesse mandato all'aria un caso per restare a guardare negli occhi il suo coinquilino in piedi su una scogliera.   
  
Due ore più tardi i due sedevano, infreddoliti e zuppi, sul retro di un'auto della polizia locale (allertata da Sherlock con il messaggio) e rendevano la loro deposizione. C'era stata una violenta colluttazione, erano finiti a lottare nell'acqua scura e gelida del mare, infine erano stati esplosi alcuni colpi di pistola da parte di John mentre le sirene della polizia si facevano sempre più vicine ed i trafficanti di reliquie si erano arresi. Non c'erano stati feriti gravi (qualche occhio pesto a parte) e la refurtiva era stata recuperata, perciò Sherlock e John furono liberi di chiamare un taxi e farsi riaccompagnare a Londra.   
La radio trasmetteva di continuo canzoni natalizie, vecchi brani di Ella Fitzgerald e Louis Armstrong e anche l'autista canticchiava sottovoce e Sherlock non riusciva a trovare il momento giusto per parlare: John aveva lo sguardo fisso fuori dal finestrino, forse era arrabbiato, forse pensava che prima l'avesse respinto.   
Il momento era passato, l'atmosfera sembrava cambiata e, tornati a casa, avrebbero nuovamente ripreso la loro vita, da amici.   
Ma non sapeva se avrebbe potuto accontentarsi ancora, dopo aver visto quella luce negli occhi di John.   
Voleva essere guardato di nuovo così.   
"Uhm... John?"   
"Quando arriviamo a casa, dobbiamo fare entrambi una doccia bollente o domani ci ritroveremo con la polmonite." lo interruppe il dottore. Attraverso il riflesso del vetro, vide Sherlock annuire silenziosamente e incassare la testa tra le spalle con un sospiro.   
Trattenne un sorriso: quella notte aveva fatto uno sgradito bagno fuori programma, di cui avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno, poteva tenerlo sulle spine un altro po'.   
Sapendo quanto tempo ci mettesse Sherlock in bagno, andò lui per primo a farsi la doccia: da soldato era abituato a lavarsi in cinque minuti, ma lasciò che l'acqua calda gli accarezzasse piacevolmente la pelle intirizzita per qualche minuto in più, poi, quando il consulente investigativo si chiuse in bagno, preparò il tè per entrambi, accese il camino del salotto, assicurandosi che producesse una bella fiamma alta e vivace, sistemò alcuni cuscini davanti al fuoco ed infine recuperò una grande coperta e si sedette a terra.   
Sherlock trovò la tazza del tè appoggiata sul bracciolo della sua poltrona e John parzialmente avvolto nella coperta che si scaldava davanti al camino: l'altro lembo della coperta era a terra, ma il suo blogger non fece alcun cenno per spingerlo a sedersi. Volendo Sherlock avrebbe potuto ringraziarlo per il tè, augurare buona notte a John come un buon amico e andare in camera sua. Stava a lui decidere se cambiare quello stato di cose.   
Posò la tazza a terra e scivolò a terra, portando le gambe al petto ed avvolgendosi con l'altra estremità della coperta e recuperò il tè.   
"Meglio?" chiese John e Sherlock non aveva idea se si riferisse al fatto che aveva smesso di tremare per il freddo o al fatto che sedevano vicini, avvolti in una sola coperta; ad ogni modo, per non sbagliare, rispose un "sì" deciso.   
"Bene." osservò John, tornando a guardare le fiamme del camino.   
  
Gli occhi di Sherlock scattavano di continuo verso di lui, sfuggenti, nervosi, ma il detective restava immobile: toccava a lui muovere quell'altro passo. E, mentre si sporgeva verso di lui, non provò alcun timore, né incertezza; come era successo sulla scogliera, provava solo la consapevolezza di star facendo la cosa giusta. Allungò il collo e gli posò delicatamente le labbra sottili sulla tempia; Sherlock tremò violentemente sotto a quel contatto, ma non si scostò.   
"Okay?" mormorò John, scostandosi dalla sua pelle solo per poter muovere le labbra.   
"Sì." rispose Sherlock ad occhi chiusi. La sua voce era sottile, forse un po' spaventata dall'enormità della cosa ma, sotto la coperta, il detective cercò la mano di John per stringerla.   
"Bene. - disse di nuovo e riportò le labbra sulla sua pelle - Bene."   
Non servivano parole, non dovevano mettersi per forza a tavolino a dire _"oh, okay, da questo momento non siamo più solo amici"_ , bastava quel gesto tenero a dimostrare che avevano valicato quel confine tanto temuto: da amici non avrebbero mai potuto permettersi quelle carezze lievi, quella intimità e, mentre strofinava il viso contro quello di Sherlock e quest'ultimo mugolava soddisfatto, John poteva solo rimproverarsi di non aver avuto il coraggio di farlo prima.   
"E' la mattina di Natale, auguri." osservò John, quando il cielo iniziò ad albeggiare ad est.   
"Io... ah... non ho pensato a farti un regalo."   
"Oh, ti sbagli - mormorò il dottore, baciandolo all'angolo dell'occhio, dove si erano formate delle rughette sottili - l'hai fatto."   
"Allora l'hai fatto anche tu." rispose Holmes e poi gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla, lasciando scivolare un braccio lungo la schiena di John, nel loro primo abbraccio.   
"Buon Natale, Sherlock."   
"Buon Natale, John."   



	2. Di regali, interruzione ed altre amenità non proprio natalizie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: La sera di Natale, dopo essere finalmente rimasti soli, Sherlock e John, ancora con quasi tutti i vestiti addosso, sono sul divano alle prese col loro "regalo di natale" reciproco, ma proprio in quel momento entra Mycroft (non sentito). I due non hanno il tempo di far altro se non buttarsi una coperta addosso e fare finta che sono tranquillamente seduti l'uno sull'altro (ciò aiutato anche dal loro essere semi-vestiti). In quello stato devono gestire la visita di Mycroft, che non sembra intenzionato ad andarsene in tempi umanamente accettabili (bonus: topping from the bottom, ust, crack).

_"Gli occhi parlano"_ recitava un vecchio adagio. E in quel momento gli occhi di Sherlock raccontavano di promesse di omicidio con contorno di dolorose sofferenze e occultamento di cadavere per il prossimo yarder che avesse osato avvicinarsi a lui per mettergli in testa un ridicolo cappellino di cartone o soffiargli una lingua di menelik nelle orecchie.   
Gli stessi occhi assassini vagarono per la sala riunioni alla ricerca del colpevole che l'aveva trascinato fin lì.   
_"Solo un saluto veloce_ \- aveva detto l'infido individuo che aveva per compagno - _dieci minuti: facciamo gli auguri e ce ne andiamo."_ Questo quasi un'ora prima.   
Tuttavia l'infido individuo, che rispondeva al nome di John Hamish Watson, non notò neppure il suo sguardo di fuoco, troppo intento a ridacchiare con Lestrade di chissà cosa.   
All'ennesimo scoppio di risate irritanti alle sue spalle per un motivo sicuramente idiota, decise di ritirarsi, prima di compiere l'irreparabile e finire per trascorrere la notte di Natale dietro le sbarre; lasciò il salone per rifugiarsi in un ufficio buio e deserto del piano terra, si sedette sulla cornice della finestra e lì si dedicò ad una delle sue attività preferite: mettere il broncio al mondo e meditare una vendetta nei confronti di John.   
Piccola, però, e che non lo facesse arrabbiare troppo, dopotutto lo amava.   
"Se ti vedesse il Grinch in questo momento, scapperebbe urlando a gambe levate." gli annunciò John, appoggiato allo stipite della porta a braccia conserte. Non ci aveva messo molto ad accorgersi che si era allontanato, meno di quanto Sherlock avesse previsto.   
"Pensavi che non mi sarei reso conto che eri sparito?" chiese John, quasi gli avesse letto nel pensiero.   
Oh, questo era notevole. Sul serio. Però Sherlock era ancora troppo oltraggiato per essere stato trascinato a quella insulsa festicciola per tributargli un complimento degno di questo nome.   
"Pensavo non ti importasse, eri così intento a divertirti con quei microcefali."   
John lo raggiunse vicino alla finestra, posandogli una mano sulla guancia. "Ah, che guaio, sembra che io abbia fatto arrabbiare il mio ragazzo." scherzò.   
"Togli il sembra: sono così irritato che forse non ti darò il mio regalo di Natale." borbottò, storcendo la bocca in una smorfia, che John si affrettò a baciare. Era sicuro che Sherlock non lo avrebbe perdonato tanto facilmente, ma cercare di fargli passare il broncio sarebbe stato divertente.   
"Io invece ho tutte le intenzioni di darti il mio."   
"Davvero? Non preferisci andare a suonare le trombette o giocare a tombola con gli idioti nella stanza accanto?" lo canzonò Sherlock, tirando indietro la testa e sottraendosi all'ennesimo bacio che John voleva dargli.   
"Assolutamente no. E prometto che mi farò perdonare per averti trascinato alla festa."   
Sherlock si chinò verso di lui per mormorargli all'orecchio "non vedo l'ora", poi aprì la finestra e la scavalcò, uscendo nel cortile.   
"Aspetta - protestò John - non possiamo andar via senza salutare."   
"No, se torni di là ci sarà un altro brindisi a base di champagne scadente e chissà quant'altro e tu hai una promessa da mantenere."   
John scosse la testa e sospirò: non era gentile sparire nel nulla così, ma Sherlock sapeva sempre come averla vinta e, in fondo, di là erano tutti sufficientemente sbronzi da non accorgersi della loro assenza.   
La notte era fredda e ventosa e il taxi non sarebbe stato lì prima di dieci minuti (la notte di Natale nemmeno i poteri magici di Sherlock potevano nulla per far apparire una vettura pubblica dal nulla) e, data un'occhiata in giro e accertatosi non ci fosse nessuno, John decise di tenere al caldo le labbra del suo compagno con le proprie. Stavano insieme da meno di due mesi e non lo avevano detto a nessuno: l'ultima cosa che desideravano era vedere la loro storia sbattuta sulle prime pagine di qualche rivista scandalistica o giornalisti che li seguivano nella speranza di ottenere qualche foto della loro intimità e la sola idea di esporre qualcosa di così prezioso agli occhi morbosi del pubblico lo faceva infuriare. Perciò nessuno sapeva di loro.   
O almeno così pensavano.   
"Allora, sono perdonato?" chiese John.   
"Non credo - rispose Sherlock baciandogli la punta del naso gelida - non del tutto, almeno."   


*****

  


*Nello stesso momento, in un elegante ufficio del centro di Londra*  
"Signore?"   
"Ah. Può andare a casa se vuole, non c'è altro da fare per stasera."   
"Aspetti, questa la deve vedere."   
Una affusolata mano femminile gli porse un Blackberry nero che stava trasmettendo il filmato di una delle tante CCTV della città.   
"Oh."   
"Devo far preparare la macchina, signore?"   
"Assolutamente sì."   
Come aveva fatto la cosa a sfuggirgli?   
In ogni caso quelle telecamere erano state il miglior investimento di Londra dai tempi dello scavo della prima galleria della metropolitana.   


****

  


Dopo un tragitto in taxi durante il quale il detective si comportò in maniera impeccabile, non appena l'auto li lasciò davanti a casa, si chinò su John, intento a cercare le chiavi del portone, e gli sussurrò "Sei perdonato, stai per avere il tuo regalo" e poi gli disegnò il profilo dell'orecchio con la lingua.   
Preso alla sprovvista John lasciò cadere le chiavi che mancarono un tombino di pochi centimetri. I due iniziarono a ridacchiare insensatamente davanti allo scampato pericolo di dover passare la notte di Natale seduti sui gradini di Baker Street.   
"Non farlo mai più." lo rimproverò John, ma poiché non riusciva a smettere di sghignazzare, non era molto credibile.   
"Davvero?"   
"No - lo afferrò per la sciarpa e lo tirò contro di sé per baciarlo ancora - a dire il vero puoi farlo tutte le volte che vuoi."   
Con qualche difficoltà riuscì ad aprire il portone, perché era impresa ardua coordinare i movimenti con la lingua di Sherlock che gli solleticava delicatamente il palato, salirono i gradini il più silenziosamente possibile, per evitare di essere sentiti dalla signora Hudson ed invitati ad una partita a bridge con lei e la signora Turner (oltre ad avere altri e più piacevoli impegni, avrebbero perso clamorosamente: quella donna era peggio di un biscazziere professionista) e, finalmente, chiusa la porta con un calcio, John si lanciò su Sherlock, sbottonandogli cappotto e giacca e lanciandoli sulla poltrona più vicina senza troppi complimenti, indumenti che furono presto raggiunti dal suo maglione, ma quando John infilò le dita nei passanti della cintura dei pantaloni del sua ragazzo per trascinarlo in camera da letto, Sherlock si allontanò di due passi, giusto fuori dalla portata delle sue mani.   
"Quanta impazienza." scosse la testa con disapprovazione.   
"Voglio scartare il mio regalo, adesso." ansimò il blogger, graffiandogli la gola con i denti.   
"Non è ancora mezzanotte."   
"Sono sicuro che Babbo Natale ci perdonerà." ansimò John, che in quel momento desiderava meno chiacchiere, meno vestiti e molta più azione. Provò a tirare nuovamente Sherlock a sé, ma il detective si divincolò.   
"Oh non credo proprio. - mormorò - Se vuoi il tuo regalo, dovrai rispettare le regole." gli soffiò tra i capelli, prima di spingerlo con delicatezza sul divano e salirgli sopra a cavalcioni - Mezzanotte." ripeté risoluto.   
"Ma manca più di un'ora!" esclamò John, quasi indignato. Sherlock era matto: non poteva credere seriamente di poterlo stuzzicare per tutto quel tempo, non quando gli sedeva addosso a quel modo.   
"E' esattamente il tempo che abbiamo trascorso a quella stupida festicciola a Scotland Yard."   
"Non vale - protestò debolmente John, reclinando la testa per permettere a Sherlock di baciargli il collo - avevi detto che ero perdonato."   
"Davvero? - chiese Sherlock con un'innocenza finta come una banconota da sette sterline - Non ricordo."   
Il dottore cercò almeno di infilare le mani sotto alla camicia del compagno, ma questi gli afferrò i polsi e li portò sopra la sua testa e il _'bastardo'_ che voleva sibilare si perse nella bocca di Sherlock che coprì la sua. John decise di stare al gioco, intrecciò le dita con quelle di Sherlock e sollevò leggermente il bacino, strofinandolo con lentezza contro quello dell'altro, subito ricompensato da un gemito basso e profondo che gli si riversò in bocca.   
Sarebbe stata un'ora molto interessante.   
Talmente presi a provocarsi ed eccitarsi a vicenda con baci e carezze appena accennate, nessuno dei due fece caso al portone del 221B che venne aperto e richiuso, nemmeno Sherlock, che di solito poteva vantare un'attenzione ed un udito fuori dal comune; in quel momento era troppo concentrato sulla bocca di John che gli stava tormentando un capezzolo attraverso la stoffa della camicia.   
Fu solo quando il quint'ultimo gradino prima del pianerottolo scricchiolò pesantemente sotto il peso di una persona alquanto robusta che il consulente investigativo si accorse della presenza di qualcuno ormai prossimo alla porta del loro appartamento. Appoggiò le mani alle spalle di John e lo allontanò "C'è qualcuno."   
Il dottore emise un grugnito irritato "Chi diavolo è?"   
"Mio fratello, temo." rispose Sherlock, scivolando via dal grembo del suo compagno, che sospirò affranto sia per il distacco, sia per la visita inattesa. Avevano i capelli spettinati, le labbra arrossate, i vestiti stropicciati e le loro eccitazioni ben evidenti attraverso i pantaloni, chiunque avrebbe potuto indovinare cosa stessero facendo, tanto più Mycroft, ma dato che nemmeno lui sapeva ancora della loro relazione, John allungò una mano dietro al divano e ripescò una coperta di lana, con la quale coprì entrambi un attimo prima che quella carogna del maggiore degli Holmes entrasse senza nemmeno prendersi la briga di bussare.   
Per lo meno non gli avevano dato la soddisfazione di essere colti in flagrante, anche se la loro posizione era piuttosto strana: John seduto normalmente con la schiena appoggiata al divano e Sherlock perpendicolare a lui, con i piedi appoggiati sulle sue cosce ed infagottati in un plaid di lana a fantasia scozzese.   
"Buonasera." salutò educatamente Mycroft.   
"Fratello." rispose Sherlock gelidamente, mentre John si limitò a piegare il capo in un gesto che tradiva impazienza ed irritazione: erano stati interrotti proprio mentre aveva distratto Sherlock a sufficienza da sollevargli la camicia ed accarezzargli l'addome; il solo ricordo della pelle liscia gli faceva formicolare le dita.   
Mycroft lanciò un'occhiata eloquente al cappotto ed al maglione di John, che giacevano di traverso sulla poltrona, come due matricole ubriache fradice dopo la prima festa universitaria, ma non disse nulla, limitandosi a sollevare un sopracciglio. John si passò una mano sul viso: era inevitabile che prima o poi lo scoprisse, anzi, erano stati fin troppo bravi a non farsi notare per quasi due mesi, ma avrebbe preferito che lo venisse a sapere in un altro modo e non dopo aver rischiato di sorprendere lui e Sherlock a pomiciare sul divano come due ragazzini.   
Mycroft nel frattempo si era accomodato nell'altra poltrona incrociando le gambe, e se John aveva sperato si trattasse di una visita di pochi minuti, era già stato smentito. "Cosa ti porta qui?"   
"Sono solo passato per farvi gli auguri."   
"Contraccambiamo." rispose John nella speranza - vana - di vederlo alzare il posteriore dalla poltrona ed infilare la porta da dove era entrato.   
"E voi, cosa stavate facendo?" chiese Mycroft, puntando l'ombrello nella loro direzione.   
"Nulla - si intromise il fratello - aspettavamo la mezzanotte."   
"E la coperta?"   
"Fa piuttosto freddo stasera."   
Un sorriso maligno si dipinse sul volto del Governo Inglese "Avete ragione, lasciate che accenda il camino."   
In realtà la temperatura in casa era ottimale, era chiaro che l'obiettivo di Mycroft fosse quello di fare in modo che si liberassero della coperta ammettendo quello che stavano facendo: non sapeva se fosse lo stesso anche per Sherlock, ma lui era ancora eccitato in maniera imbarazzante. Strinse più forte un lembo della coperta e decise che, piuttosto che subire quell'umiliazione da parte di Mycroft, sarebbe morto per autocombustione avvolto nel plaid scozzese. Almeno sarebbe bruciato con la dignità intatta.   
"Mezzanotte - mormorò Mycroft meditabondo, alzando gli occhi verso il soffitto - Sherlock, questo mi fa venire in mente la volta in cui rovinasti il Natale a nostro cugino Sherrinford."   
"Non rovinai un bel niente, gli dissi semplicemente la verità."   
"Aveva solo cinque anni."   
"Anche io."   
"Tu sei sempre stato un'eccezione, fin da quando sei nato."   
"Si può sapere di cosa state parlando?" si intromise John, nella speranza di riuscire a placare gli animi. Possibile che quei due non riuscissero a stare cinque minuti senza litigare?   
"Spiegai a mio cugino che sono i genitori a comprare i regali ai propri figli."   
"No - lo contraddisse il fratello maggiore - tu gli dicesti che Babbo Natale non esiste e poi lo costringesti a restare alzato tutta la notte, nascosto nel salone, per fargli vedere gli adulti che portavano i pacchetti sotto l'albero."   
"E' la stessa cosa." rispose l'altro evasivo.   
"E Sherrinford aveva la febbre alta quella sera."   
John si voltò a guardarlo scandalizzato, mentre Mycroft rincarava ulteriormente la dose "Pianse per ore. Ore. Nessuno sapeva come calmarlo."   
"Quante storie - sbuffò Sherlock, alzando gli occhi al cielo - solo per aver sfatato il l'assurdo mito di un vecchio che gira il mondo in ventiquattro ore portando doni a due miliardi di bambini?"   
"Povero Sherrinford." sospirò John: non lo conosceva, ma quel piccino aveva tutta la sua simpatia.   
Sotto la coperta, Sherlock gli conficcò un dito nel fianco, facendolo sussultare con poco dignitoso urletto, che fece storcere il naso a Mycroft per l'infantilità della scena. "Tu sei il mio _blogger_ \- calcò con enfasi sull'ultima parola - si suppone che tu stia dalla mia parte."   
"Non quando provochi un trauma infantile ad un bambino di cinque anni."   
John capì subito di aver commesso un grosso, grossissimo errore dandogli contro, perché Sherlock assunse un'aria di sfida molto poco rassicurante e poi si voltò verso il fratello "A proposito di aneddoti natalizi, io ricordo più volentieri quella volta in cui mangiasti tutti i biscotti allo zenzero e i nostri genitori dovettero portarti al pronto soccorso."   
Il dottore guardò il suo compagno con la bocca aperta per lo stupore: invece di tagliar corto affinché il fratello maggiore levasse le tende al più presto si metteva a far conversazione! Che diavolo si era messo in testa?   
Ebbe la sua risposta nel momento in cui Sherlock fece sgusciare un braccio da sotto la coperta e lo appoggiò con nonchalance sullo schienale del divano, giusto dietro la testa di John e prese ad accarezzargli con il pollice il profilo delle vertebre cervicali, dalla base del collo fino all'attaccatura dei capelli, lentamente, così lentamente che Mycroft non avrebbe potuto accorgersene. Ma lui sì, purtroppo, e sapeva benissimo cosa stava facendo: Sherlock lo stava provocando. Amava compiere quel piccolo gesto dopo che avevano fatto l'amore, quando John giaceva sul suo petto, la fronte appoggiata al collo ed evocare ora quei momenti, mentre erano bloccati in salotto con il più sgradito degli ospiti e John non poteva fare nulla di ciò che voleva, era una tortura degna del più crudele dei Khmer rossi. Oh, e la studiata imperturbabilità con cui portava avanti la sua vendetta, mentre continuava a pungolare Mycroft sulla sua golosità, lo rendevano il più grande farabutto della terra.   
"Perché invece non parliamo di quel Natale in cui aspettasti che tutti fossimo riuniti a tavola per annunciare che avevi il morbillo, anche se te ne eri reso conto da tre giorni?"   
Sherlock piegò le labbra in una smorfia sardonica "Nessun parente venne più a visitarci per tutta la durata delle feste. Probabilmente il miglior Natale della mia infanzia."   
"Mamma non era dello stesso parere."   
"Oh, andiamo! Risparmiai a lei e alla cuoca il fastidio di dover avere a che fare con tutta quella gente insulsa."   
Sherlock prese a grattare delicatamente il cuoio capelluto della nuca di John, ben sapendo che era una delle cose che lo faceva sciogliere ed il dottore, disperato, si sporse in avanti, sottraendosi alla mano del compagno: era accaldato, sia per la temperatura elevata della stanza, sia per quell'inaspettato massaggio erotico. Sherlock, per un istante, parve soddisfatto della sua impresa, perché riportò la mano sotto la coperta sistemandosela meglio attorno al collo. Ma cosa diavolo era, una lucertola? Lui stava letteralmente grondando sudore là sotto, era peggio di una sauna!   
"Lei cosa ne pensa, John?" gli chiese Mycroft e il blogger restò a guardarlo inebetito: stavano ancora parlando? Di cosa? Non ne aveva la più pallida idea.   
"Cene con i parenti, John. - sospirò Mycroft - Pensavo che almeno questo fosse un argomento alla sua portata."   
"Ovvio. Mi ero solo distratto un attimo." ribatté acido il dottore. Gli insulti gratuiti del Governo Inglese erano proprio la ciliegina sulla torta.   
"Vuoi renderci partecipi dei tuoi pensieri?" gli domandò Sherlock con un sorrisetto sfacciato.   
_"Sto pensando che vorrei rovesciarti pancia in giù su questo divano e fotterti fino a spazzar via la tua strafottenza."_ pensò John digrignando i denti, ma si limitò ad incenerirlo con lo sguardo, sguardo che Sherlock sostenne senza batter ciglio prima di riprendere a parlare con il fratello. Quest'ultimo probabilmente possedeva una vista a raggi X capace di penetrare attraverso la materia, perché fissava sia lui che Sherlock con lo stesso sguardo di disapprovazione che avrebbe avuto la Regina nei confronti di una cameriera che sbaglia a posizionare il cucchiaino del dolce sulla tavola.   
"Sicuri che vada tutto bene?" insisté.   
"Oh, divinamente." rispose Sherlock, che non aveva alcuna intenzione né di dare soddisfazione a Mycroft, ammettendo che lui e John stavano insieme, né tantomeno di smetterla di tormentare il suo compagno: infatti premette forte i talloni appoggiati alla gamba sinistra di John, e quest'ultimo realizzò con allarme che stava cercando di fargliele divaricare e no, nossignore, non aveva alcuna intenzione di accontentarlo e dare uno spettacolo indecoroso di sé, non davanti a Mycroft. Cercò di pizzicarlo a mo' di avvertimento, ma il disgraziato era troppo magro e tonico e non riuscì ad afferrargli la pelle ed i suoi movimenti scomposti ebbero come unico risultato quello di far sì che Sherlock riuscisse ad insinuare uno dei suoi piedi ossuti in mezzo alle sue gambe. Oh dio... non stava seriamente pensando di strusciarlo contro il suo inguine, vero?   
Sì, ovvio che le sue malvagie intenzioni fossero quelle.   
John si morse l'interno delle guance a trattenere un gemito quando Sherlock iniziò a flettere e contrarre ritmicamente le dita dei piedi. In altre circostanze si sarebbe controllato di più, ma era già terribilmente eccitato prima che Mycroft li interrompesse, ora i movimenti lenti e studiati del piede di Sherlock lo stavano portando rapidamente all'agonia.   
Distrattamente, ogni tanto coglieva brandelli della surreale conversazione che stavano portando avanti i due fratelli Holmes, ora giunti a parlare di elefanti e pinguini. Quello, oppure si era già bruciato troppi neuroni e non capiva più nulla.   
Quando Sherlock affondò ancor di più il piede tra le sue cosce, sfregandolo contro il glande, John riuscì miracolosamente ad impedirsi di gridare simulando un attacco di tosse, al termine del quale si appoggiò pesantemente contro lo schienale del divano. Impietoso, Sherlock tornò alla carica ed alla fine un lamento abbandonò le labbra del dottore.   
"Si sente bene, John?" volle informarsi Mycroft.   
Il dottore si schiarì la gola un paio di volte prima di riuscire a biascicare un _"benissimo"_ per nulla convincente.   
"A me non sembra."   
"Tutto okay, ho solo avuto un crampo ad una gamba."   
"Quale?" domandò Sherlock con candore e fu in quel momento che entrambi persero quel briciolo di dignità residua e scoppiarono a ridere come due adolescenti scemi, John per primo, incredulo del fatto che il consulente investigativo avesse appena usato uno dei peggiori doppi sensi da camionista; Sherlock lo seguì a ruota, contagiato dal tono squillante del compagno e si abbandonò con la testa sulla sua spalla e il _"mio dio"_ carico di riprovazione di Mycroft si perse tra le loro risate.   
La scena, per lo meno, ebbe l'effetto che entrambi desideravano, perché il maggiore degli Holmes finalmente si alzò dalla poltrona; restò un attimo a guardare i loro ghigni idioti, con il peso del corpo appoggiato all'ombrello ed infine sospirò pesantemente "Vorrei augurarvi di ricevere in dono un briciolo di maturità, ma sarebbe solo una speranza vana, quindi eviterò di sprecare fiato. Vi auguro - gesticolò vago nella loro direzione - una piacevole serata." In fondo era andato lì solo per punzecchiare un po' il fratello, non aveva alcuna intenzione di assistere ad un porno casalingo.   
"Oh, adesso lo sarà." mormorò Sherlock vicino all'orecchio di John, troppo piano perché l'altro potesse sentirlo.   
Quando era già con la mano sulla maniglia della porta, Mycroft si fermò un'ultima volta e a momenti John si mise ad urlare.   
"Sherlock, questa volta ti aspetto veramente a casa di mamma per il lieto annuncio."   
"Tra un giorno o due." rispose pigramente il fratello.   
Non appena la porta si richiuse alle spalle di Mycroft, John lanciò via il plaid, stupendosi nel non vederlo prender fuoco per autocombustione e, afferrato Sherlock per i fianchi con un ringhio minaccioso, lo riportò a cavalcioni su di sé, affondando i denti nel collo candido. "In questo momento - ansimò - non so chi dei due odio di più, se tu o tuo fratello. Forse tu, se non ti decidi a fare in fretta qualcosa per questo. - gli afferrò il polso e gli appoggiò la mano sull'erezione - Sono stato a tanto così da trascinarti sul pavimento."   
"E non è stato eccitante?" chiese Sherlock, baciandolo tra i capelli.   
"Taci. Taci, disgraziato."   
"Almeno sai cosa ho provato a quella noiosissima festa a Scotland Yard."   
"Non è la stessa cosa! Io non ti stavo palpeggiando davanti ad Anderson."   
"La prossima volta ti do il permesso di farlo."   
Le ultime risate idiote si spensero in fretta e John lasciò che Sherlock portasse le labbra sulle sue e lo baciasse con passione, ma si tirò indietro quasi subito e gli slacciò febbrilmente la camicia. "Basta preliminari - lo avvertì - o non rispondo più di me stesso."   
"Sì." rispose Sherlock, ora con voce instabile, e scalciò via i pantaloni, troneggiando nudo su John, ancora completamente vestito. "Resta così." lo pregò, strusciandosi su di lui.   
"Tutto quello che vuoi, basta che - risucchiò un respiro rumoroso quando le mani di Sherlock gli abbassarono la zip dei jeans e si insinuarono dentro i boxer - ti sbrighi." Sollevò il bacino quel tanto che bastava per abbassarsi i pantaloni fino alle ginocchia e, un attimo dopo, la testa riccia di Sherlock non era più all'altezza dei suoi occhi, ma appoggiata contro il suo stomaco, mentre quelle labbra perfette si chiudevano attorno al suo pene.   
"Aaaahh... Sherl..." John si ritrovò ad artigliare i soffici capelli neri, preso alla sprovvista dalla mossa repentina ed allentò la presa solo quando riuscì a distinguere un vago mugolio di dolore tra i suoni liquidi e osceni della bocca di Sherlock che succhiava senza posa.   
"Scu-scusa - balbettò, ricordandosi di quanto fossero sensibili i follicoli del suo ragazzo - ma se... oh... se continui così... fermo! Fermosherlocktiprego.... OH!" gridò, sentendosi risucchiare nel calore umido della sua bocca fin quasi alla base.   
Sherlock colse l'avvertimento e si tirò indietro, andando a stuzzicare i testicoli.   
"Le dita." mormorò con voce profonda.   
"Cosa?"   
Sherlock alzò gli occhi verso di lui attraverso la cortina dei ricci sudati che gli erano ricaduti sulla fronte e, per quanto potesse sembrare impossibile, quello sguardo carico di desiderio, lo eccitò ancor più della suzione sui suoi genitali.   
"Succhiati le dita." ripeté Sherlock, poi risalì e si riposizionò a cavalcioni su di lui. John lo preparò con tutta la delicatezza di cui era capace, ignorando il bisogno animalesco di sentire immediatamente il corpo di Sherlock attorno al suo, bisogno acuito dall'averlo seduto in grembo a gemere e respirargli sul viso.   
"Sei bellissimo, Sherlock. Bellissimo." sussurrò John nascondendo il viso sul suo collo. Glielo ripeteva così spesso quando facevano l'amore che aveva il sospetto che prima o poi Sherlock si sarebbe stancato, ma non poteva farne a meno. Perché era bellissimo e lui era l'unico ad avere il privilegio di vederlo così.   
Sherlock si sollevò, posizionandosi sopra di lui e John gli afferrò i fianchi per accompagnarlo nella discesa, dimenticandosi per un attimo di respirare davanti al sorriso estatico e agli occhi lucidi e sfocati del suo compagno; il suo bacino si sollevò come se avesse volontà propria, alla ricerca di più calore, di più contatto possibile e Sherlock gli afferrò convulsamente le spalle mentre un tremito gli attraversava tutto il corpo.   
"Bellissimo." ripeté ancora appoggiando le labbra sulle sue, ormai troppo annebbiato dal piacere per riuscire a baciarlo a dovere.   
"John, Johnjohnjohnjohn." mugolò Sherlock, muovendosi su di lui, languido e lento all'inizio, poi sempre più veloce man mano che si avvicinava all'orgasmo e John gli andava incontro con movimenti bruschi e secchi, intrappolandolo in un abbraccio stretto, quasi soffocante. Non ebbe nemmeno bisogno di toccarsi per venire, stimolato dallo strofinio contro il cotone ruvido della camicia di John.   
Uno, due, tre spasmi violenti contrassero ogni muscolo del suo corpo e poi anche John venne, un ringhio sordo soffocato contro il suo collo. Lo tenne stretto a sé, ascoltando il suo respiro veloce ed irregolare, reclutante ad uscire da lui, finché non fu Sherlock stesso a sollevarsi, solo per ripiombargli in braccio a peso morto, schiacciandolo contro il divano.   
John cercò ti tirare su i pantaloni, ma il consulente investigativo che gli gravava addosso glielo impediva. "Sherlock - ridacchiò - vorrei ricompormi."   
Senza scomporsi il detective afferrò un lembo della camicia di John e ripulì entrambi sommariamente. "Ora non muoverti - biascicò, tornando a posare la testa sulla sua spalla con un sorriso soddisfatto - voglio godermi un altro po' il mio regalo."   
Era una cosa così dolce che John non ebbe nemmeno la forza di protestare per l'uso improprio della sua povera camicia. Recuperò con la punta del piede la coperta che aveva gettato via prima e coprì entrambi.   
"Ed io - rispose baciandolo tra i capelli - intendo fare altrettanto."   



End file.
